Just a moment
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: It's hard to imagine how your life can change in just a second. Trust me, if I'd known I was going to die in such a horrible way, I probably wouldn't have gone to the place I went to, but I went anyway. Whatever the case, I didn't expect I'd be waking up in Sasuke's body-especially since I hate him. Now I have to share a body with him-what madness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Well, this is another one of those self-insert fics...with a twist. The main female OC does NOT have an extraordinary name, does NOT instantly figure out how to do everything, and does NOT like having to be reincarnated as Sasuke...freaking Uchiha...the one she hates...oh, and there's just one thing...she's not exactly reincarnated as him she winds up sharing his body with him...of all conceivable ironies...and he's not exactly thrilled to have someone invading his mind, either. NO, he will not fall in love with her or start treating her nicely right away. By the way, it may be a teeny-weeny bit explicit at the beginning here, so let me warn you that this is a T-rated fic. It is not exactly the most pleasant fic in the world, either. **

**One In which my life ends on a nasty note**

* * *

It's hard to imagine how your life can change in just a second. Trust me, if I'd known I was going to die in such a horrible way, I probably wouldn't have gone to the place I went to, but I went anyway.

So whenever that happened to me, the last thing I expected was to live again-and to live in the body of the one "supposedly" fictional character I hated the most-Sasuke...FREAKING...Uchiha.

It's more like I share a body with him and he's _not_ exactly the most pleasant person in the world to spend time with-half the time he ignores me, the other half he screams and whines about Itachi.

* * *

Some people think their life is good, and wouldn't change it for anything. That would be me.

Some people whine and complain about their lives and wish things would change. You know how people whine and complain about the troubles they have with dating, how they sometimes get abused by parents?

These people know absolutely _nothing _about what it's like to suffer. Trust me, what I went through is nothing that these people would understand, because they're so consumed with themselves that when something horrible happens to them, they wouldn't be able to withstand it.

Unfortunately, the world that I was to wind up in was a world where painful things happened on a daily basis, and it just _so_ happened to be a manga that I adored and enjoyed to read; Naruto.

My name is Jordan. I was pretty much just an ordinary girl, you know. I wasn't exactly pretty at all, and I wasn't exactly the most beautiful, I was just your plain, average geek with absolutely nothing remarkable about me. I had a few friends and stuff.

Remember that geek from in school, the one who was quiet and shy and didn't really talk to anyone at all? That's me. I also read a lot of manga, so a lot of people made fun of me for liking manga. My home life was okay; I loved my parents dearly and it wasn't like they were savage monsters.

I got good grades in school. Like I said before, I'm not exactly an extraordinary person by any standard, except to my classmates because I liked manga and anime. Unfortunately, this made me a prime target for being bullied and you know how nasty girls are.

Girls can be quite nasty when it comes to social life. So one of my drawbacks is since I'm quiet, people think I'm arrogant, so whenever I even TRY to talk to people, they don't give me a chance, or sometimes I just can't think of what to say, so not only am I quiet, I'm also reserved and tend to hold back a lot.

But it's also true that whenever I'm working in a group at school that I tend to think my way is right all the time, even when it isn't. See, I'm smart and I guess you could say I'm arrogant in some aspects because of that. Due to that, I guess sometimes I think I'm entitled to more than others, and that caused me to not win too many friends.

Even when I worked with people in projects, I would try to get them to stop screwing around and be serious, but instead they just ignored me and did their own thing and then they would start to hate me because I was ARROGANT and the whole cycle started again.

Not that I gave a crap-because I was always a loner with only one or two friends-well, I did have one "friend", though I doubt I can call him that after what he did to me. His name was Joe, and we practically grew up together. He was nice and friendly and was probably the only person to reach out to me.

So, why would I say he isn't my friend? Basically, _he's_ responsible for why I ended up in this predicament to begin with-which is, sharing a body with the one character I hate more than any other, Sasuke Uchiha, despite the fact that I'm dead. He _allowed someone to toy with me while we were at a party and then I was murdered. _

Not that I was conscious for that. I was knocked out-maybe it was a touch of humanity for a moment. Not that I'll ever know. In a way, I'm glad. Now I should probably explain what happened the day my fate went crazy. It started out like any other day, after all.

It was just an ordinary day for me in my life as a fifteen-year-old high school freshman-wake up, get dressed, eat, go to school in the morning and then deal with the bullies that blocked my way to my locker. These girls liked to make my life hell.

"So, Jordan," One of them said sarcastically. Oh, I could practically feel their love for me, "Are you going to go read your stupid manga?"

I had a copy of the Naruto manga with me and Naruto was my favorite character. I was inspired by his determination and courage to do the right thing, no matter what. So I wanted to be just like him. I ignored the bullies and got my things out of my locker.

One of them knocked my books out of my hands and then Joe intervened. "Leave her alone," He said firmly. There was a strange look in the eyes of the alpha girl for a moment and then she walked away. Little did I realize that those two were actually in cahoots with each other...

"Are you all right?" He asked me.

I nodded as I took my things out of my locker for class. "Yes."

Later on at lunch, we fell into a discussion about Naruto. "So, your favorite character is Naruto, right?" Joe said.

"Yeah, sure," I said softly, smiling at the thought of Naruto, my favorite character.

"So, how come you hate Sasuke so much?" He asked again.

I glared at him for a moment. He knew me long enough to know that I hated this topic, so why was he bringing it up again? "You know why. Sasuke is a murderer, a moron, a jerk and worst of all a traitor. I'd hate to know someone like that."

He just chuckled. "You don't know what he went through, though."

"Whatever," I said.

So after that, he told me about a party that was being held that night. I told my parents I was going to a party and they were okay with it. They just told me to be careful. I knew what I was doing, or at least I thought I knew what I was doing.

* * *

The party was just your typical one. I stayed in the side, talking to Joe. At some point, I got a drink and set it down for a moment because Joe wanted to introduce me to a friend. Then a few moments later when I found it again, I found that something was off with my body when I drank it.

My whole body felt like it was off...I frowned then as I realized my vision was going blurry. "Joe...what's wrong with me...what happened?"

A malicious smirk played across his face as he looked at me. "Oh...that...well, my friend wanted me to give you to him for a while. You see, you'll have to pass out so we can have some fun with you."

I gasped. "You're my friend, aren't you?"

"Like I ever was. You're an idiot if you ever believed that to be the truth."

I noticed my vision was now blue and I started to sway. The truth is, I awoke for a bit but I passed out due to the drug they put in me, and I felt a pain that made me feel my whole body was on fire. Then everything went black. I don't know when I realized I was dead.

* * *

"Urghh..."

The first thing I noticed as I awoke was that of dim unconsciousness. I felt quite tired, too. 'What happened,' I thought, 'Oh wait...that whole incident...that had to be a dream...yeah, what happened to me? John would never do that to me.'

I groaned as I slowly awoke. I definitely felt better on the bed I was lying on. 'Won't be long before my parents wake me up,' I thought.

Much to my surprise, I heard an alarm clock go off. I didn't have an alarm clock and I frowned. I just let it ring until I heard the door open in my room. I heard a soft voice in my ear; female, of course. But maybe it was my little sister, around nine or ten. She likes to wake me up by playing pranks on me. Needless to say, we don't get along very well, but she's still my sister, so I love her anyway.

"Hey, come on. You need to wake up now...-kun..."

'Huh?' I frowned then. Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"C'mon...you need to wake up."

"Go away..." I muttered. I did not really want to wake up now.

Next, I could feel someone shaking me.

"Come on...Sa...kun...you need to wake up."

'Huh, what does kun mean?' I thought.

"We have something to do today," The voice continued.

'Huh?'

"Go AWAY." I moaned. Why couldn't this person just take the hint and leave grumpy old Jordan _alone_ in the morning, especially when she was trying to get _her_ beauty sleep? Girls deserve to have their beauty sleep, after all.

"Your turn to wake him up." The same voice said.

I heard someone come charging toward my bed.

"Hey, you need to wake up right now, you stupid idiot. I'm talking to you, you jerk!"

That voice...it was quite familiar. I recognized it...

"Hey...-chan, when's this stupid _kisama _going to wake up?"

"You shouldn't call...that."

Since I was still half-asleep, I couldn't make out half of what they were saying.

"_Kare ni mezamete kudasai_."*

'Huh...did they just speak in Japanese?'

"Oi, oi, _teme, me ga samete!"**_

'Oi, doesn't that mean hey?' I frowned as I tried to remember all the Japanese I'd taught myself. 'And teme...that's a form of address someone in anime used for someone.'

I was getting really irritated at this moment by this person. I saved my special insult that Jordan used for her worst enemies. "Freak off, you idiot," I growled.

At that moment, I was contemplating how angry I was at the person who dared rouse me out of a peaceful sleep. While I was quiet in school, at home, I had a fiery temper. That was made even worse by my little sister, Emily, who saw fit to harass me every day of my life. Trust me, whenever she tries to wake me up, I'm used to her antics, like one time she dumped ice cubes down my back to wake me up. Needless to say, that was quite embarrassing and I punched her in the face.

I ended up being grounded for a week, even though it was her fault. Since I was the oldest, I got blamed for everything.

"Leave me alone!" I growled.

"Hey, don't insult me like that!" The voice growled.

Then I felt a fist colliding with my head, and at that moment, my body reacted. See, I can ignore someone shaking me, I can also ignore someone yelling at me, but I can't ignore someone hitting me on the head. Definitely not a nice way to wake someone up. It sounded like the work of my little sister.

"See, that'll wake...up!"

"You baka, you're not supposed to wake...up! What if you hurt...kun?"

"I won't hurt the teme! It's the only way I could get him to wake up!"

'Him? Heh, must be dreaming.'

Instantly, I jolted up out of my bed, not really enjoying the pain I was going through. "Owww!" I whined and rubbed my head angrily. The pain on my head was pulsating and I shook my head and decided that wasn't enough to deter me so I put my head back on my pillow in defiance.

"All right, that's it, teme! You're waking up whether you want to or not!"

'Teme?' I thought.

"Naruto, you're not going to wake _him _up like that, now stop it!"

'Naruto?' I thought. It was at that moment that I felt another fist hit me. "Oww!" I howled.

* * *

At that moment, whoever it was that hit me hit me hard enough to knock me right out of bed. If this was my little sister, I was really_ going **t**_**o kick her ass**. At that point, I ended up slamming my left arm against the wall, and then my whole body landed on the ground and I wound up with my face in the carpet. Needless to say, it felt like I'd sprained my arm and my head was throbbing from the punches my little sister had dealt to me.

So I was not exactly in the most pleasant of moods. "Ouch," I hissed as I rubbed my arm as my eyes snapped open. 'Okay, whoever it was who hit me is going to pay,' In my mind, I could see myself surrounded by hellfire because definitely I was pissed.

As I tried to use my arm, I realized that I had indeed hurt it. I supposed it was twisted, which was annoying, given that it was all the fault of the person who hit me. Slowly, I steadied myself.

"Okay, whoever hit me is _really _going to regret it!" I cried, and frowned upon hearing my voice. It sounded raspier...did I have a cold or something? I tried to test out my arm again...yup, it still hurt.

"You didn't have to practically cripple my freaking arm!" I yelled.

As I tried to look around, I found that something dark was in my eyes. It was my hair, of course. My hair was quite long at times.

* * *

"Well, excuse me, teme, _you're _the one with the attitude problem! Here Sakura-chan and I came in to wake you up and _you're _throwing a temper tantrum?"

At that moment, I heard a slap.

"Naruto, that's not the way! You didn't have to throw him off the bed like that, you could've killed him!"

"Hmph, it's not my fault if the teme breaks a few of his bones. Better to straighten him out for his bad attitude."

'Wait, teme? Naruto, as in Naruto of the manga I admired so much? What the hell's going on?' I thought. I recognized that voice, it was definitely Naruto from the English dub, only it sounded like a guy and not a woman.

* * *

Instantly as I got back up with my now aching arm, I glared at the person who was standing across from my bed, who had pushed me off my bed, only to blink in surprise as I realized that I did not recognize the bed I had fallen off of. Sure enough, there was a familiar spiky-haired blond ninja I'd recognize anywhere, wearing a Konoha hitate with the Leaf Village symbol on it, same tanned skin, same whiskers and same blue eyes...wearing that horrible, hideous orange outfit.

I didn't like his horrid fashion sense. I figured, hey, since it was an anime, it didn't have to be logical. I glared at the dream Naruto to show him that no one messes with Jordan when she's mad.

"Don't give me that sour face, teme! I had to wake you up one way or another!"

"Knock it off!" A female voice said. Suddenly I heard light footsteps as someone approached me.

This wasn't the first time I'd had Naruto in my dream. I turned to see the person who was approaching, only to find myself staring at a very familiar pinkette with green eyes. Not the Shippuden Sakura-_the_ Genin Sakura, wearing the same red dress. The stalker Sakura. Her hair was short.

She looked at me with soft eyes. "Are you all right, Sasuke-kun? I can't believe we had to throw you out of bed just to wake you up."

I opened my mouth to say something, then froze. Wait, wait, wait, _what? What did she just call me? _"Um..." I began, really confused at this point. What was going on here? Why had she just called me _Sasuke_? I was definitely not a guy, last I checked; my name was Jordan.

I frowned as I stared at my arm, noticing that it was paler than I remembered it being and was bigger with more muscles on it. My pajamas were unfamiliar, too. They were black to be sure...I rubbed my eyes for a few moments, wondering if I was still bleary from sleep.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She repeated. She reached out to touch my hand. "You sure your hand's not broken or anything? I know that idiot Naruto hit you really hard."

"Hey, it's not my fault he wouldn't wake up!"

He? Why the hell did they keep calling me he?

"Um..." This was the first time in a dream that I'd ever been addressed by Sasuke's name. What was I supposed to say? Sorry, but I'm not really your teammate, I'm clearly dreaming this whole thing?

"What if you made him get amnesia or something?" She cried before casting a reproachful stare at a somewhat guilty looking Naruto-though the little punk was smirking. Jeez, when was my favorite character such a jerk?

"Um..." I began, "What is he doing here?" I said in confusion, wondering why my favorite characters were standing before me. I didn't like Sakura too much. The fact that she was in my dream now was really odd; she had appeared before accusing me of stealing her Sasuke-kun and she had attacked me. Never before had I had this dream where she'd called me by Sasuke's name of all things.

"Naruto, go bring him some water and maybe it'll make him normal again."

So I drank water in the "dream", still really puzzled at how real it tasted. Maybe this was just a really lucid dream. I did feel better. "Thanks," I said. Both of them stared at me. "Whatever."

"That's more like you, Sasuke-kun. Maybe you really did get amnesia. You sure you're not sick?" She touched my forehead. "You feel normal. You sure your arm's not sprained?"

* * *

First of all, if this was a dream, how the hell could I feel pain? My arm definitely did hurt. I rolled my eyes, the typical tactic I did when people piss me off. Usually, people apologize when I get ticked off.

Naruto did neither, instead he just looked away from me.

I scratched my head for a few moments. "What are you doing here?" I said coldly. Why is my voice so low, I wondered?

Sakura giggled, which was quite disturbing, considering she was looking at a girl. "As clueless as ever," She said.

'Clueless?' I thought, wanting to strangle the stupid girl on the spot for calling me clueless, but restrained myself.

"Sasuke-kun, there was a mission going on today, so we decided to wake you up when we learned you were late!"

"Yeah, be grateful, you stupid idiot!" Naruto cried.

'Sasuke, why do they keep calling me that? That's not me.'

It was at that moment then that my unconscious mind began to become more aware of the situation. Why the heck did my arm hurt from being thrown against the wall? Why on earth were Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki talking to me as though I was part of their universe when they were fiction and I was real? Last of all, why did she keep calling me Sasuke?

I was pretty sure I was not that idiot I hated so much. And yet...and yet...

"Sasuke-kun, are you still with us?" Sakura said, waving her hand in front of my face.

'Yep, this is definitely one of the most bizarre dreams I've ever had.' "Whatever," I muttered, determined to wake up from this disturbing dream as soon as possible.

"I take it you have amnesia?"

"Wait, I'm not-" I began, but then my mind started to piece things together. I scratched my head again and I paused. Was it just me or did my hair feel different? It felt like it was messier and if I didn't know better, I would say it was sticking up in the back. Well, it always did in the morning, also known as the hair of doom by my little sister.

I wondered why on earth my bangs were so annoying, anyway. I lifted my black bangs-wait, _black? _My hair was..._black? _At that moment, my heart jumped in my throat. I realized then that there was a mirror in the room. Naruto was currently in front of it, preening himself and making sure he looked good.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you think I'll attract lots of girls!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Right now, we've gotta help Sasuke-kun deal with his amnesia!"

"What's wrong, chicken butt? Your hair get in the way?" Naruto taunted.

Frowning...I was still too confused about what was going on to process things clearly. "Sakura," I began, 'Holy crap...my voice...it sounds like his...but that can't be...I'm a girl.'

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Sakura said patiently.

"Why is the dobe here?" I said.

"Like I said before, we needed to wake you up for a mission."

"I didn't want him to come along, but you just have to drag him along!"

At that moment, Sakura went over and punched Naruto in the face and dragged him out of the way of the mirror. She was looking in it now, seeing how nice she looked. I didn't like how mean she could be to Naruto.

Plus, I didn't get how she worshipped Sasuke and everything. What was so good about him?

"Sasuke-kun, does my hair look good?" She said.

"Whatever," I said, my best way of processing what was going on here. Dealing with fictional characters that weren't supposed to be alive was really, really freaky. I was afraid I was losing my mind. 'I'm just dreaming.' I pinched myself. It hurt.

It was then, as Naruto went back to preening himself in front of the mirror, that I passed by it briefly on my way to try and see if my Naruto manga books were there, only to find nothing but scrolls and books in Japanese.

'What the hell? What a bizarre dream this is...'

"Teme, what are you doing?"

"Shut up," I barked, at the moment quite annoyed with Naruto's annoying ass attitude. You would've expected him to treat me nicer, not treat me like I'm his worst enemy. At that moment, I only glanced briefly at the mirror, but then stopped.

"What's the matter, teme? See your fangirls?"

* * *

But I couldn't. I was frozen. I stopped at that moment, dead in my tracks and then turned around and looked at myself straight in the mirror, and then gasped (mentally.) On the outside, I kept a stoic face, but on the inside, my mind was doing a pretty good 'no way, no way, no way...no way.'

Why? For one simple reason...because the face staring back was not me, Jordan, ...the face that looked back at me was my _least_ favorite Naruto character, the traitor, the most dangerous missing-nin, the person who nearly killed Karin and killed Orochimaru and Itachi, his brother-Sasuke Uchiha. _Sasuke Uchiha was staring back at me. _

Not standing behind in my dreams...not trying to kill me in my dreams...sometimes I tried to kill him. But never really had I dreamed about _being_...him. Yet, there he was staring at me, wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms that had the Uchiha symbol on the side, the same onyx eyes, the same messy black hair that had a bluish tint to it...at that moment, my mouth lost all control.

"What's the matter, teme? Swallow flies?" Naruto taunted.

'No way,' My mind said. No wonder she called me Uchiha Sasuke...because I _was_ in Uchiha Sasuke's body. 'Wait a second...I can't really be a guy.' I pinched myself. It hurt. I realized then if I had my arm slammed into the wall by one _freaking_ Naruto Uzumaki, then this had to be real.

'Wait, what happened to me? I was murdered.' I thought in disbelief. I looked at Naruto, who was just snickering at me.

"Sasuke-kun, are you feeling all right?" Sakura asked.

* * *

'Why, no, Sakura, I'm not all right. I was murdered and somehow I've wound up in the body of a fictional character I freaking hate-and I'm also a guy now.' I thought sarcastically. I looked at them both and said, "Hn." Apparently, I was well-versed enough of a character I frickin' hated to act like him.

"I need to use the freaking bathroom, dobe. Get out of my way." I was actually quite ticked with him at that moment.

"Teme, you don't need to act like something crawled up your-"

Sakura hit him again. I smirked. 'Naruto sure is a smart-ass in this dream,' I thought.

* * *

So when I went to the bathroom, I discovered something else alarming; something else I had suspected, I was no longer female. Instantly, I bit my lip in order to prevent myself from screaming, namely because that was freaky and disturbing, and also because I was freaking murdered by a guy, and now _I'm_ a guy?

What kind of sick joke was this?

"I can't believe this," I muttered. "How the hell is it that I died and now I'm Sasuke? What the hell? Why couldn't I be a puppy? Why do I have to be Sasuke?"

'Because, karma is a bitch,' A voice said, which I recognized to be the real Sasuke.

Oh, okay, so that was less alarming. So I was dead...and I hadn't been reincarnated...I had just been thrown into his body for no apparent reason...so I was dead and sharing a body with a fictional character...what the heck?

'What the hell happened to me?' I cried.

'You were thrown into my body for some reason. I hate you, you hate me. Deal with it. We both freaking hate each other, so don't you dare mess up my life. Let me back in control of my freaking body. My life has always sucked. I don't like the fact that I have to share a body.'

Somehow, it was a little more comforting to know I wasn't reincarnated as him. But I was stuck in his body. I was dead, I should be stuck in a hole beneath the ground, rotting...and I had to share a body with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Crap," I cursed. Now _what_ was I going to do?

*Wake him up, please.

**-Hey, teme, wake up.


	2. Chapter 2 In which Sasuke is not amused

**A/N:I don't think anyone's done this idea before, but I enjoy the concept and I'll keep writing it as long as people review and show interest! Lol, guest, you think I'm a Sasuke hater-my penname says SasukeUchihalove for a reason. XD But I don't mind making fun of myself by having a character hate him. Making an OC unlike me is the best way to **_**not **_**make a Sue. **

* * *

**Chapter Two In which Sasuke is not amused**

Somehow, I, Sasuke Uchiha, have wound up in a most unpleasant situation. For some reason, some bizarre girl has hijacked my body from me and invaded my mind. I don't even know how the hell she got there, but she'd better leave as soon as possible. I don't want another person in my mind-my mind is one of the only safe places I have, you realize. Itachi violated my mind once before, and never again will I have anyone else trespass in it.

Not that I care who she is or where she came from-I don't _care_ who she is. I have a strong hatred of most females due to the fact that half of them seem to instantly fall for me for no reason, nor do they fail to notice that I am not interested in them back. Seriously, if I could count the number of times I have to hide from fangirls, I'd be nuts. They have absolutely no respect for my privacy.

Naruto's envious of me for having all of these fans. _He's _the lucky one. The girls all avoid him. It should be the _other way around-_why can't the stupid and shallow girls flock to the stupid and shallow people like Naruto and leave me, the quiet Uchiha, alone? It is so infuriating to walk out my front door and have girls attack me from every place imaginable.

Not only that, they have no common sense. They don't care if they're suffocating me-they want to somehow compete with each other for my attention-which is rather stupid in itself, but I will never understand girls.

The one who is in my mind now seems quite irritated with me. Well, at least she's not a dumb fangirl. I immediately shove her out of control and take back over my own damn body. Besides, Naruto hit her, but he hit _my_ body, so it's about time I return the favor.

* * *

"Hey, dobe," I say, cracking my knuckles menacingly. It's about time for payback.

"What, teme?" He says innocently, like he doesn't know what I mean. His acting skills are so horrible.

"You know...you slammed my hand into the wall. Don't you have something to say?" I say darkly, enjoying how the dobe is quickly realizing what I'm talking about.

"Um...sorry?" He says sheepishly, noticing how he is going to die in two seconds flat. "But I honestly think you deserved it."

The fangirl is going to hit him. Sure enough, Sakura hits Naruto hard. Remind me never to tick her off, because I doubt she'd hold back on me. "Sasuke-kun, do you have amnesia?"

I blink. 'Oh yeah, it's because of that stupid girl that she thinks I have amnesia.'

'_Who do you think you're calling stupid?'_

"Hn," I say, my usual way of remarking on things that are so stupid that I don't need to say much of anything on. Why is it intelligent ninja are so hard to find around here? The dobe has a brain the size of a walnut, the fangirls are all dumb, and so is Sakura.

'_You have a speech deficit or something, Sasgay? Why do you make those annoying noises?' _

Okay, now she's becoming _really _annoying. 'Get the hell out of my mind before I make you.'

'_I can't help it. I'm dead. I don't know how the hell I wound up here, but-'_

_'_I don't need to hear any sob stories. I don't even _want _to hear you in my mind, you annoying girl. Just get out of my mind.'

She falls silent. I know she's not done yet. She'll probably explode on me later, not that I give a damn about what she thinks, the mysterious invader of my mind who needs to leave as soon as possible.

'_I would if I could, emo freak.' _

**"**Sasuke-kun, are you all right?"

"Sakura, _I'm fine," _I repeat, annoyed by how Sakura can't seem to take a hint of when _I don't _want to talk to her.

"Oh, sorry," She says flatly.

"Teme, don't be mean to Sakura-chan!" Naruto cries.

"Naruto, you're mean to Sasuke-kun all the time." Sakura wisely pointed out. That shut the dobe up for a while.

'_So we're waiting for Kakashi, the eternally late ninja to show up, huh?'_

'How do you know that?'

She falls silent then. Good, at least I won't have to hear her annoying remarks. There's nothing more annoying than a girl in my mind who won't shut the hell up.

'_There's nothing more annoying than being stuck with an arrogant, obnoxious, egotistical idiot who won't talk to anyone because he thinks he's so great.' _

Good god, why is it always _me_ who gets attacked by girls? I used to think my mind was safe from them and now one is in my mind! This must be the curse of the Uchiha.

"Teme, you don't have amnesia?"

"No, dobe, now shut up."

"Normal old teme," Naruto mutters under his breath as he stands away from me. Good, his stupidity is contagious.

'_I happen to like Naruto.' _

"Hn," I say, to no one in particular. I just hope that will shut up the stupid girl for quite a while. The dobe is fun to beat up, especially when I'm bored. Seeing as I need to beat him up, I do and it's fun.

"Next time, you will not pummel my arm against a wall, unless you want yours to be, too. Got it?" I say dangerously, Sharingan eyes activated. The dobe looks pale as he nods his head furiously.

Then Kakashi appears. "What's this, Sasuke-kun? Having a fight with Naruto-kun, I presume?"

"He started it!" Naruto cries.

"Well, you slammed my arm into a wall this morning." I growl.

Kakashi smirks all of a sudden, as though he thinks it's funny that I bashed my freaking arm into a wall. I glare at him and I can hear that stupid girl laughing at me in my head. She hates me just as much as I hate her.

* * *

This sucks, really. I mean, being in the body of Sasuke and having to listen to him insult Naruto all the time...this is worse than death itself. Why on earth would I have to be with Sasuke, of all people? Why not Naruto? His thoughts are simple, they aren't about life and death itself.

It's quite funny to hear him rant about fangirls, and I do agree that the girls are rather annoying on Naruto. Wait, that means...if he gets chased, I have to deal with it, too. Crap, this is worse than I thought it'd be.

'You know, it's at times like this that I sort of take back all the times I wished I could be in anime or be an anime character.' I thought to myself.

'What's anime, exactly?' Sasuke said, the first question he had said to me that wasn't an insult.

'N-Nothing,' I decided. Spoiling the whole plot of Naruto would do no favors for me here, besides it's not like he'd believe me, anyway.

I thought back to my family. How were they taking my death? My parents were probably devastated, crying and moaning my death, and my poor little sister...the more I thought about it, the more depressed I became. I held back my tears, though. It was pointless to cry over that.

'So I have a dead girl in my mind,' Sasuke said sarcastically, 'That's great.'

'I didn't ask to be here, you know!' I cried.

He ignored me and continued arguing with Naruto, who was just as eager to fight as he was. I didn't understand how boys thought at all, and now here I was in the body of one...that was so creepy that I felt like I was going to throw up and held back the urge. Besides, I was a spirit now, I wasn't anything now.

I was dead. There was no denying that. So now what was I going to do with my life? I knew absolutely nothing about the ways of ninjutsu, about killing on a daily basis, or about how to wield weapons or fight. Sure, I had fought my little sister before but I didn't engage in fights on a daily basis.

While I remembered specific things about Naruto, it didn't mean that I understood how they worked. I was just a lone teenage girl trapped in another world who was completely powerless-not to mention dead-that put a few holes in me ever fighting.

Not that I liked to fight, but in this world if you don't fight, you're dead. You have to fight to survive. Otherwise, you're worth absolutely nothing, which is why I adored my life, where I didn't have to deal with such things. Here, fighting was seen as a necessity. You had to kill, you had to fight; there was no getting around it.

'Finally you say one thing that makes sense.'

'Shut up. I don't even want to talk to you,anyway.'

Well, it was sort of futile, considering he heard all of my thoughts anyway...that sounded wrong. I sighed and thought about my life. Was this a punishment or just an unfortunate accident? How the hell was I going to live in a fictional world-in the body of a fictional character, nonetheless?

I'd read tales like that before and the heroes never seemed all that concerned about what happened to them, how their families would react, etc. Instead, they all acted like everything would turn out okay. But then again, none of them were ever forced to see reality for what it is.

The heroes in novels got things done somehow; there was never a dosage of reality in them. This, I knew, was about as real as my own life. Whatever I did here would determine the rest of my, well, "afterlife."

Just what was I going to do, anyway? I could hear Team 7 getting ready for some sort of mission-not that I cared. This place was lonely, and I was missing my family already. I wanted to go back home.

But I couldn't. That was probably one of the worst things about this situation-you have dreams where you die and then you wake up and realize you're still alive. Only mine is not a dream. It's as real as it gets. So basically I'm going to have to live like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:And so hence begins the next chapter of deconstructing how it would feel to be in another character's shoes-except again they're out of their elements. By the way, even if Sasuke and the OC will get along...much, **_**much **_**later on...I need to say this now...THEY WILL NOT BE A PAIRING! No, we're making sure Jordan stays as far away from Mary Sue-ism as possible, okay? **

**Chapter Three Boredom**

* * *

...I don't know how many days it's been since I wound up sharing a body with the character I'd love to beat to a bloody pulp; Sasuke Uchiha, but it's not like I've really been keeping track as the days go by.

More or less, I was at first eager to see the show up close and see the things I enjoyed watching in person, but then it became sobering to see the same things start all over again. Haku died again, though it wasn't like I had any power to change their fates.

I was an ordinary girl, but now I was nothing but a mere shadow, watching how everything went and cursed to do only that. I remember telling myself when I was alive how boring my real life is and how even though I had everything I ever wanted (family, friends, time, money, school), that I really wanted to live life like it was in a tv show or anime.

I envied Naruto; I envied his freedom. He had no family, nothing to tie him down, and he did as he pleased with no consequences whatsoever, but the odd thing is, now that I was here amidst his world, watching everything play out but with no power to change it, I felt frustrated.

I wanted to at least be able to do something, but I didn't have a body of my own, and a certain bastard certainly wouldn't lose control of his body willingly. His attitude was incredibly annoying and sarcastic. At first, he ignored me, but then he became a little more curious about the invader of his mind.

He mostly ignored whatever I had to say and only said a few things to me. He wasn't interested in my personal history, in my life, or who I was. He just wanted me gone and to be honest, that sort of hurt. If I had known I was going to share a body with someone, I'd have chosen Shikamaru or Sakura. At least then I could talk to the Inner Sakura and convince her Sasuke was annoying and stupid.

'_Who are you calling annoying?' _

* * *

I turned away from him, folding my illusory arms and pretending I hadn't heard him. That evidently ticked him off. He glared at me with angry red eyes as his Sharingan activated.

"Talk to me!" He demanded.

"Nope," I huffed.

"Hn, whatever," He said as he left me alone in his mind, again...the loneliness was starting to get to me, somehow. I shook the feeling off.

Well, it wasn't that I minded being left alone like this, okay, actually I DID mind. But it wasn't like those feelings of mine were going to ever influence someone as stubborn as Uchiha Sasuke to ever pay attention to me. Besides, I didn't desire his attention in the first place.

All I wanted to do was just die and get it over with; go to whatever place I was supposed to go to after I died, that sort of thing, and yet here I was stuck in a supposedly fictional universe, in the body of a fictional character. My luck was pretty bad right now, yet all I could do was sit here and whine about it, pretty pathetic, am I right?


End file.
